harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ginny Potter
|włosy = Rude |rodzina = * Harry Potter * James Syriusz Potter * Albus Severus Potter * Lily Luna Potter * Molly Weasley * Artur Weasley * Bill Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley * * George Weasley * Ron Weasley * Fleur Delacour * Victoire Weasley * Dominique Weasley * Louis Weasley * Audrey Weasley * Lucy Weasley * Molly Weasley II * Angelina Weasley * Fred Weasley II * Roxanne Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Hugo Weasley * Rose Weasley * Muriel Weasley * * * * * |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor *** Reprezentacja Gryffindoru w Quidditchu ** Gwardia Dumbledore'a ** Klub Ślimaka * Rodzina Weasleyów * Rodzina Potter |grafika = Ds,phhodfoihsoihsofdsfhdshfdhfhffddfsh.jpg |urodziny = 11 sierpnia 1981 r. |krew = Czysta |patronus = Koń |aktor = * Bonnie Wright * Annabel Scholey |bogin = dziennik Toma Riddle'a |tytuł = * Ścigająca * Szukająca |praca = * Profesjonalny gracz quidditcha * Korespondent quidditcha dla Proroka Codziennego |pseudonim = Ginny |różdżka = Cisowa o nieznanym rdzeniu |dom = Gryffindor }} Ginewra „Ginny” Molly Potter (zd. Weasley ur. 11 sierpnia 1981 r.) — czarownica czystej krwi; najmłodsze dziecko i zarówno jedyna córka Artura i Molly Weasleyów. Miała sześciu braci: Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego, Freda, George'a i Rona. Po zakończeniu nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie została żoną Harry'ego Pottera, którego darzyła szczerym, mocnym uczuciem już od ich pierwszego spotkania. Grała zawodowo w quidditcha. W 2020 roku pracowała jako starsza korespondentka działu sportowego Proroka Codziennego. Miała trójkę dzieci: Jamesa, Albusa i Lily. Ginny była pierwszą od wielu pokoleń dziewczyną, która urodziła się w rodzie Weasleyów. Była także bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą, obdarzoną potężną mocą. Biografia Wczesne życie (1981-1992) thumb|left|228px|Młoda Ginny Ginny jest córką Weasleyów i przez całe swoje dzieciństwo, mieszkała w rodzinnym domu, w Norze, która położona jest nieopodal mugolskiej wioski Ottery St. Catchpole. Ma sześciu braci. Jej pokój położony jest na trzecim piętrze. Z okna roztacza się widok na ogród, natomiast ściany obwieszone są plakatami Fatalnych Jędz, oraz Gwenog Jones, słynnej zawodniczki qudditcha grającej w Harpiach z HolyheadHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Kiedy Ginny skończyła sześć lat, zaczęła się samodzielnie uczyć latania na miotle. Jej bracia nie pozwalali jej grać ze sobą w quidditcha, więc gdy nikt nie patrzył, włamywała się do szopy na miotły. Nigdy nie została na tym przyłapana i fakt ten wyszedł na jaw dopiero osiem lat później, gdy wzięła udział w swoim pierwszym treningu z drużyną GryffindoruHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Ginny marzyła o pójściu do Hogwartu i dostaniu do Gryffindoru, odkąd wrócił z niego Bill, jej najstarszy bratHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, s. 337. 1 września 1991 roku, odprowadzała braci na Stację King's Cross, razem ze swoją matką. Mimo tego, że była za młoda, próbowała namówić matkę, by pozwoliła jej pojechać do Hogwartu. Gdy żegnała się z braćmi, dowiedziała się, że chłopiec, który pytał jej matkę o sposób dostania się na Peron 9¾, to Harry Potter. thumb|194px|Ginny z mamą Ginny chciała wejść do pociągu i go zobaczyć jeszcze raz, ale została zbesztana przez matkę, która stwierdziła, że nie jest on okazem w zoo, który można sobie oglądać. Gdy pociąg ruszył, zaczęła płakać za swoimi braćmi. Można było wtedy stwierdzić, iż Ginny kochała swoich braci. Bliźniacy obiecali jej, że prześlą jej sedes z Hogwartu na co dziewczynka zareagowała śmiechem. Została w domu z rodzicami do 1 września 1992 roku i nie zapominała o Harrym. W późniejszym czasie nie kryła się ze swoimi uczuciami do niego. Kiedy uczniowie wracali do domów na wakacje w czerwcu 1992 roku, Ginny przyszła razem z matką, by powitać braci. Gdy zobaczyła, że Ronowi towarzyszy Harry, podekscytowana Ginny zaczęła pokazywać na niego palcem i mówić matce, że widzi Harry'ego Pottera. Pani Weasley uciszyła ją, mówiąc, że to nieładnie pokazywać na kogoś palcem''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka). Lato 1992 roku Po tym, jak spotkała Harry'ego na King's Cross, Ginny zaczęła się w nim podkochiwać i mówiła o nim przez cały czas, co wyraźnie bawiło Freda i George'a. Kiedy Harry przybył do Nory po tym, jak Ron, Fred i George uwolnili go od Dursleyów, Ginny nagle zrobiła się nieśmiała i bała się odezwać w jego obecności. Pierwszy raz spotkała go u siebie w domu, gdy schodziła na śniadanie. Zobaczyła Harry'ego siedzącego przy stole i z piskiem wróciła do swojej sypialni. Od tamtej pory przebywała głównie w swoim pokoju, ale czasami wyglądała przez drzwi, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, idącego do pokoju Rona. Kiedy była już zmuszona do przebywania z Harrym w jednym pomieszczeniu, nabrała zwyczaju do upuszczania trzymanych w danym momencie przedmiotów. Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, Ginny razem ze swoją rodziną i Harrym, wybrała się na ulicę Pokątną, by kupić wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne w Hogwarcie. Jej radość z pójścia do szkoły została przytłumiona przez zły stan finansowy jej rodziny. Wszystkie książki, oraz szaty, które jej kupili rodzice, pochodziły z drugiej ręki. Gdy weszli do księgarni Esy i Floresy, okazało się, że sławny pisarz, Gilderoy Lockhart, podpisuje w niej swoją autobiografię. Lockhart oznajmił, że od września będzie nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, w Hogwarcie. Na liście książek, które mieli zakupić uczniowie, umieścił wszystkie swoje powieści. Gdy Lockhart zobaczył w tłumie Harry'ego, przyciągnął go do siebie, po czym kazał fotoreporterom robić zdjęcia. Na koniec dał Harry'emu zbiór swoich książek. Harry oddał te książki Ginny, mówiąc, że on sam sobie kupi. Kiedy Draco Malfoy zaczął nabijać się z Harry'ego, że nie może wejść nawet do księgarni, by nie trafić na pierwsze strony gazet, Ginny stanęła w jego obronie: thumb|Odczep się od niego! Draco był ze swoim ojcem, Lucjuszem. Starszy Malfoy zaczął naśmiewać się z Weasleyów. Stwierdził, że hańbią oni wszystkie czarodziejskie rody czystej krwi. Zabrał Ginny kociołek, w którym miała książki i naśmiewając się z jego zawartości, po kryjomu wrzucił do niego Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, który ukrył w starym podręczniku do transmutacji, który rodzice kupili Ginny''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). Dziennik Toma Riddle'a i Komnata Tajemnic thumb|left|222px|Ginny z dziennikiem Toma Riddle'a Ginny zaczęła uczęszczać do Hogwartu pierwszego września 1992 roku i została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jeszcze przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu, znalazła w swoich rzeczach Dziennik Toma Riddle'a i zaczęła w nim pisać. Ku jej zdziwieniu, stary dziennik zaczął jej odpisywać i to słowami pełnymi zrozumienia. Ginny zaufała mu i zaczęła wylewać w niego wszystkie swoje żale. Pisała o tym, jak dokuczają jej bracia, o używanych przyborach szkolnych i szatach, oraz że słynny Harry Potter chyba jej nie lubi. Tom zainteresował się Harrym, więc Ginny zdradziła mu całą jego historię. Wspomnienie Toma żywiło się jej żalem i wszystkimi sekretami. Dzięki temu Tom Riddle zaczął stopniowo przejmować nad nią kontrolę. Na początku października, opętanie zaczęło być coraz bardziej widoczne. Jej brat Percy zmusił ją nawet do wypicia eliksiru pieprzowego, myśląc, że dziwne zachowanie Ginny jest spowodowane przeziębieniem lub jakąś inną chorobą. 31 października, Tom Riddle pierwszy raz przejął nad Ginny całkowitą kontrolę i zmusił ją do otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic, w której mieszkał bazyliszek. Plan Riddle'a nie przebiegał jednak całkowicie po jego myśli, gdyż chciał on, by ktoś zginął, a udało mu się tylko spetryfikować Panią Norris, kotkę Argusa Filcha. Po ataku na Panią Norris, Ginny była bardzo przygnębiona, a jej bracia uznali, że jest po prostu wielką miłośniczką kotów. Ron potem był trochę poirytowany zachowaniem siostry i wytknął jej, iż nawet nie znała Pani Norris. Chłopak cieszył się, że kotka została spetryfikowana, na co Ginny zareagowała z lekkim przestrachem. Potem jednak Ron przekonywał ją, że nic jej się nie stanie, i że złapią sprawcę zamachu, i wyrzucą ze szkoły. Zażartował również, że ma nadzieję, iż zanim to zrobią kolejną ofiarą zostanie Filch. Gdy to powiedział Ginny pobladła. Możemy przypuszczać, iż czuła się poniekąd winna i bała się, że to ona zostanie posądzona o atak, i zostanie wyrzucona ze szkoły, na której bardzo jej zależało. Otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic kolejne dwa razy i ponownie zakończyło się to tylko petryfikacją. Tym razem spotkało to Colina Creeveya i Justina Finch-Fletchleya. Po tych wydarzeniach stała się jeszcze bardziej zmartwiona, ale tym razem tłumaczono to sobie tym, że siedziała z Colinem na zaklęciach. Fred i George chcieli ją rozweselić, ale robili to w niewłaściwy sposób. Chowali się za posągami i wyskakiwali na nią znienacka. Percy, który bardzo opiekował się siostrą, kazał bliźniakom przestać straszyć Ginny twierdząc, iż dziewczyna ma przez nich koszmary. Ginny wciąż ufała dziennikowi, ale zaczęło jej się wydawać, że oszalała. Raz obudziła się, mając na sobie szatę pokrytą kogucimi piórami. Nie pamiętała gdzie była w Halloween podczas ataku na Colina. Zaczęła myśleć, że to ona atakuje wszystkich. thumb|257px|Ginny z dziennikiem Toma Riddle'a Ginny i jej bracia, zostali w Hogwarcie na święta, gdyż ich rodzice udali się do Rumunii, by odwiedzić Charliego. W tym okresie Ginny zaczęła podejrzewać dziennik Riddle'a i kilka tygodni po świętach, utopiła go w toalecie Jęczącej Marty. 14 lutego 1993 roku, uwolniona spod mocy dziennika Ginny, wysłała Harry'emu śpiewającą walentynkę. Wiadomości te były dostarczane przez karły przebrane za kupidyny. Karzeł przekazał Harry'emu walentynkę w obecności Ginny, która w tym czasie szła na zaklęcia. Gdy Harry próbował uciec, karzeł złapał go za szkolną torbę, która rozerwała się i wszystkie książki wyleciały na podłogę. Przerażona Ginny zobaczyła, że Harry znalazł dziennik. Co gorsza, Malfoy, który był przy tym, jak karzeł wyśpiewywał walentynkę, powiedział wszystkim obecnym, że to Ginny ją wysłała. Przerażona faktem, że Harry ma dziennik i może odkryć, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za ataki, poczekała aż dormitorium chłopców będzie puste. Wtedy wkradła się tam i rozrzuciła wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego, w poszukiwaniu dziennika. Gdy odzyskała go, ponownie znalazła się pod kontrolą wspomnienia Toma Riddle'a i kolejny raz otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic. Tak jak poprzednim razem, bazyliszek zdołał tylko spetryfikować kolejne osoby: Hermionę Granger i Penelopę Clearwater, gdyż żadna z nich nie spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Ginny próbowała powiedzieć Harry'emu i Ronowi na śniadaniu co się dzieje, ale nie zdołała tego zrobić, gdyż przeszkodził jej Percy. Tom chciał dopaść Harry'ego za wszelką cenę. W tym celu zmusił Ginny, by napisała na ścianie swoje pożegnanie i zabrał ją do Komnaty Tajemnic, licząc na to, że Harry przyjdzie ją uratować. Ginny wlała w pamiętnik tak wiele swojego życia, że nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się Tomowi, w dodatku umożliwiło mu to opuszczenie pamiętnika, jako istota niemal cielesna. Tom stawał się coraz silniejszy, natomiast Ginny straciła przytomność i z każdą chwilą była coraz bliżej śmierci. Ocalenie przed śmiercią w Komnacie thumb|left|316px|Harry i Ginny w Komnacie Gdy Ginny ocknęła się w Komnacie Tajemnic, zobaczyła, że Harry zniszczył dziennik kłem bazyliszka i uratował jej życie. Zapłakana i przerażona, opowiedziała Harry'emu, co się wydarzyło. Była pewna, że za to wszystko wyrzucą ją ze szkoły. Myliła się jednak. Albus Dumbledore powiedział, że Lord Voldemort opętał już wielu starszych i bardziej doświadczonych czarodziejów. Odesłał ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, by tam mogła odzyskać siły. Po tych wydarzeniach Ginny wróciła do normy. Była szczęśliwa i zrelaksowana przez resztę semestru. Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, wracała z Hogwartu razem ze swoimi braćmi, Harrym i Hermioną, grając w eksplodującego durniaHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). Harry zapytał ją też co robił Percy, kiedy go na czymś nakryła. Dziewczyna, chichocząc ,odpowiedziała, że Percy ma dziewczynę i jest nią Penelopa Clearwater. Fred i George nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Ginny nie chciała,żeby Percy dowiedział się, że komukolwiek o tym powiedziała i poprosiła bliźniaków,żeby się z niego nie śmiali. Fred i George jednak nie mogli jej tego obiecać, bo mieli wielką ochotę to zrobić. Wakacje 1993 – Egipt thumb Latem, 1993 roku, Ginny, razem z całą rodziną pojechała do Egiptu, by odwiedzić Billa. Wycieczka mogła się odbyć, gdyż jej ojciec wygrał w loterii Proroka Codziennego siedemset galeonów. Bill oprowadził rodzinę po egipskich grobowcach. Matka nie pozwoliła Ginny wejść do ostatniego, gdyż było w nim wiele zmutowanych szkieletów. Przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, Ginny i jej rodzina, zatrzymali się w Dziurawym Kotle na noc. Ginny spotkała tam Harry'ego, który mieszkał w tej gospodzie, po tym jak uciekł od Dursleyów. Wciąż była skrępowana jego obecnością i zdobyła się tylko na to, by powiedzieć mu cześć, ale nie spojrzała przy tym na niego. Następnego dnia, na Peronie 9¾, gdy Percy zaczął puszyć się jak kogut na widok swojej dziewczyny, Penelopy, Ginny i Harry śmiali się z nigo. W czasie podróży do Hogwartu pociąg został przeszukany przez dementorów. Ginny, z powodu swoich wspomnień dotyczących dziennika, była jedną z tych osób, na które dementorzy oddziaływali w bardzo szczególny sposób. W czasie przeszukania panował mrok, ale udało jej się dostać do przedziału, w którym jechali Harry, Ron, Hermiona i nowy nauczyciel, Remus Lupin. Ginny była bardzo blada i cała się trzęsła. W trakcie roku szkolnego, Harry podczas meczu quidditcha spadł z miotły. Ginny odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym. Czerwona na twarzy dała mu kartkę, z napisem ''wracaj do zdrowia. Kartka bardzo głośno śpiewała, jeśli nie była przykryta miskąHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), s. 194. Lato 1994 roku i mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu thumb|348px|Ginny z Harrym Hermioną i braćmi na mistrzostwach świata w quidditchu. Dzieliła z Hermioną swój pokój, oraz namiot w czasie mistrzostw, co zbliżyło je do siebie. Hermiona wiedziała, że Ginny kocha się w Harrym. Poradziła jej, by starała się zrelaksować i być sobą w jego towarzystwie, oraz żeby zaczęła spotykać się z innymi ludźmi. Wciąż wstydziła się Harry'ego, ale wzięła sobie do serca rady Hermiony i starała się zachowywać normalnie w jego towarzystwie. Na finał Mistrzostw udała się razem z ojcem, Harrym, Hermioną i wszystkimi swoimi braćmi. Po zakończeniu finału, zwycięstwo Irlandii zostało przyćmione przez zamieszki, wywołane przez śmierciożerców, którzy chcieli przypomnieć wszystkim o swoim istnieniu. Hogwart i Bal Bożonarodzeniowy thumb|left|Ginny na balu bożonarodzeniowym Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu, gdzie utrzymywała swoje dobre relacje z Hermioną. Ginny była jedyną osobą, której Hermiona powiedziała o tym, że Wiktor Krum zaprosił ją na bal. Jako uczennica trzeciego roku, nie mogła wziąć udziału w balu, chyba, że zaprosiłby ją ktoś ze starszej klasy. Gdy Neville zapytał ją, czy pójdzie z nim na bal, zgodziła się. Pocieszała także swego brata, który próbował zaprosić na bal Fleur Delacour, będąc pod wpływem jej mocy przyciągania mężczyzn, którą posiadała, gdyż jej babcia była wilą. Wciąż kochała się w Harrym i zmartwiła ją informacja, że Harry próbował zaprosić na bal Cho Chang. Jeszcze bardziej zmartwiła ją sugestia Rona, który stwierdził, że Ginny mogłaby pójść na bal z Harrym, gdyż musiała odmówić, bo nie mogła złamać słowa danego przyjacielowi. Na bal poszła z Neville'em, ale poznała tam Michaela Cornera, z którym pod koniec roku zaczęła chodzić. Grimmauld Place 12 Po tym jak Harry powiadomił Dumbledore'a o powrocie Voldemorta, reaktywował on Zakon Feniksa. Rodzice Ginny aktywnie włączyli się w jego działalność. Weasleyowie zostali ulokowani w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu latem 1995 roku. Ginny pomagała Hermionie i swojej matce w sprzątaniu i dezynfekcji domu, tak by nadawał się na bazę operacyjną. Poznała prawdziwą historię Syriusza Blacka i spotkała Nimfadorę Tonks, która stała się dla niej i Hermiony jakby starszą siostrą. Gdy Harry przybył na Grimmauld Place, Ginny – dzięki swym relacjom z Michaelem Cornerem – była pewna siebie w jego towarzystwie i mogła z nim normalnie rozmawiać. Z powodu swojego wieku, Ginny nie była dopuszczana do spraw Zakonu. Gdy Syriusz postanowił wprowadzić Harry'ego w szczegóły, dotyczące przypuszczalnych planów Voldemorta, Ginny była jedyną osobą, którą jej matka wyprosiła z pokoju. Ginny miała jednak Hermionę, której wolno było zostać i ona powtórzyła jej wszystko, co usłyszała. Gdy Harry, oczyszczony z zarzutów używania magii na oczach mugola, wrócił z przesłuchania w ministerstwie, Ginny była z tego powodu tak szczęśliwa, że razem z Fredem i George'em śpiewała i tańczyła. Gwardia Dumbledore'a thumb|256px|Ginny z braćmi Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu we wrześniu 1995 roku. Podczas podróży pociągiem, przedstawia Harry'emu i Neville'owi swoją przyjaciółkę z Ravenclawu, Lunę Lovegood, która też jest na czwartym roku. Nową nauczycielką Obrony Przed Czarną Magią została pracująca dla Knota Dolores Umbridge. Zgodnie z zaleceniami Ministra Magii, Umbridge naucza jedynie teorii. W związku z tym, za namową Hermiony, Harry decyduje się na utworzenie grupy, która zajmowałaby się ćwiczeniem zaklęć praktycznych. Ginny dołącza do tej grupy, przyprowadzając ze sobą Michaela. Na pierwszym spotkaniu wymyśla nazwę Gwardia Dumbledore'a. Quidditch i szpital św. Munga Tuż przed świętami w 1995 roku, Harry, Fred i George dostali od Umbridge dożywotni zakaz gry w quidditcha, za zaatakowanie Malfoya, który drwił z ich rodzin, żeby sobie ulżyć po przegranym meczu. Ginny dołączyła do drużyny w zastępstwie za Harry'ego. Stwierdziła, że nie jest tak dobra jak Harry, więc jak w przyszłym roku Harry wróci do drużyny, to będzie starała się zostać ścigającą, bo woli strzelać gole niż szukać znicza. Święta miały być szczęśliwym okresem dla Ginny, ale wszystko popsuło pokąsanie jej ojca przez Nagini. Artur Weasley przeżył tylko dlatego, że Harry widział atak we śnie i powiadomił o tym Dumbledore'a. Razem z Harrym i braćmi, została wysłana przez dyrektora na Grimmauld Place, by tam oczekiwali na dalsze wiadomości. thumb|left|230px|Ginny na spotkaniu GD Gdy zostali poinformowani, że ich ojciec przeżyje, następnego dnia udali się do św. Munga, by go odwiedzić. Po wizycie, Harry był przekonany, że to on był tym wężem i zaczął wszystkich unikać. Gdy Ginny dowiedziała się, że Harry uważa się za opętanego przez Voldemorta, zapytała go, czy ma luki w pamięci. Stwierdził, że nie ma, więc Ginny z całą pewnością stwierdziła, że nie został opętany. Dodatkowo przypomniała mu, że mógł ją zapytać o szczegóły, bo jest jedyną znaną mu osobą, którą Voldemort opętał. Spędziła święta na Grimmauld Place i ponownie odwiedziła swojego ojca w szpitalu, podczas Bożego Narodzenia. W szpitalu spotkali Neville'a i jego babcię, którzy odwiedzali rodziców Neville'a. Przebywają oni w szpitalu, gdyż byli torturowani przez Bellatriks Lestrange, za pomocą zaklęcia Cruciatus, co na trwałe uszkodziło im mózgi. Dla Ginny, Rona i Hermiony był to szok, gdyż nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Po świętach Ginny wraca do Hogwartu i gra w swoim pierwszym meczu, przeciw Puchonom. Ginny łapie znicza,ale Gryffindor przegrywa mecz. Ginny powiedziała Harry'emu, że znicz nie był zbyt szybki i że szukający Puchonów, Summerby, jest przeziębiony i dlatego udało jej się go złapać przed nim. Fakt, że wymieniali się swoimi doświadczeniami w grze na pozycji szukającego, zbliżył ich do siebie. Harry zaufał jej do tego stopnia, że powiedział jej, o swojej potrzebie skontaktowania się z Syriuszem, a ona zachęciła go do tego. W maju Ginny ponownie grała w quidditcha. Gryfoni rozgromili Ravenclaw, dzięki wybitnej postawie Rona, który bronił jak w transie. Dodatkowo Ginny złapała znicz przed Cho. Dzięki temu Gryfoni wyprzedzili Krukonów w tabeli i zdobyli puchar. Nie spodobało się to Cornerowi. Pokłócił się z Ginny, a ona zerwała z nim. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic thumb|236px|Ginny w Departamencie Tajemnic W czerwcu, w czasie egzaminu z historii magii, Harry miał wizję Syriusza, torturowanego przez Voldemorta w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ginny pomogła Harry'emu i Hermionie w skorzystaniu z kominka w gabinecie Umbridge by za pomocą Sieci Fiuu sprawdzić, czy Syriusza nie ma na Grimmauld Place, zanim wyruszą go ratować. Kiedy Harry i Hermiona włamywali się do gabinetu, Ron pobiegł do Umbridge, by powiedzieć, że Irytek demoluje klasę, a Ginny i Luna przepędzały ludzi z korytarza, twierdząc, że ktoś rozpylił tam trujący gaz. Niestety Umbridge nie dała się nabrać. Przy pomocy Brygady Inkwizycyjnej wyłapała wszystkich, ale wcześniej Harry zdołał się dowiedzieć od Stworka, że Syriusza nie ma w domu. Ginny została złapana przez jakąś Ślizgonkę, która ją zakneblowała i trzymała od tyłu w mocnym uścisku. Ginny bezskutecznie próbowała się uwolnić . Gdy Neville zobaczył co się dzieje, chciał jej pomóc i jego też złapano. thumb|left|W czasie bitwy Brygada Inkwizycyjna pilnowała Ginny, Rona, Neville'a i Lunę w gabinecie Umbridge. W tym czasie Hermiona prowadziła Umbridge i Harry'ego do nieistniejącej broni rzekomo ukrytej w lesie. Ginny, i reszta zdołali się uwolnić, korzystając z doświadczenia zdobytego podczas spotkań GD. Gdy Ginny odzyskała swoją różdżkę, zaatakowała Malfoya upiorogackiem. Ucieczka zakończyła się sukcesem, dzięki czemu mogli dołączyć do Harry'ego i Hermiony, którzy przy pomocy Graupa i Centaurów uwolnili się od Umbridge. Harry był przekonany, że Syriusz jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. W związku z tym, postanowił udać się do Londynu i uratować go. Po krótkiej sprzeczce, Ginny przekonała Harry'ego, że ona, Luna i Neville też wezmą w tym udział. Luna wpadła na pomysł, by do Londynu udać się za pomocą Testrali. Po dotarciu do Londynu udali się do ministerstwa, a następnie do Departamentu Tajemnic. Gdy byli już na miejscu, znaleźli Salę Przepowiedni, gdzie według wizji Harry'ego, powinien być Syriusz. Na jednej z kuli z przepowiedniami było nazwisko Harry'ego. Gdy wziął kulę do ręki, z ukrycia wyszli śmierciożercy, dowodzeni przez Malfoya i zażądali oddania przepowiedni. Wizja Harry'ego okazała się pułapką. Bellatriks Lestrange zagroziła, że użyje na Ginny zaklęcia Cruciatus, aby zmusić Harry'ego do oddania przepowiedni. Harry i reszta wystrzelili zaklęciami w półki, wiele przepowiedni uległo zniszczeniu, co spowodowało okropny hałas i zamieszanie w sali. Korzystając z okazji zaczęli uciekać przed śmierciożercami.thumb|Powrót do Nory Ginny, Luna i Ron, zostali odseparowani od reszty. W czasie walk Ginny pękła kostka u nogi i nie brała aktywnego udziału w dalszej części bitwy. W kluczowym momencie walki pojawili się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, w tym także Syriusz, który w trakcie pojedynku z Bellatriks, wpadł za magiczny łuk i zmarł. Po walce wszyscy wrócili do Hogwartu. Ginny bardzo szybko opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, gdyż pani Pomfrey potrafi takie urazy wyleczyć w kilka chwil. Gdy po zakończeniu roku wracali pociągiem do domu, Ginny zdradziła, że zerwała z Cornerem. Ron ucieszył się z tego powodu, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy dowiedział się, że Ginny zaczęła chodzić z Deanem. Piąty rok i Pierwsza Bitwa o Hogwart Lato 1996 roku, Ginny spędziła w Norze z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Pomimo tego, że musiała znosić miłość Billa i Fleur Delacour, miała udane wakacje. Mogła ćwiczyć quidditcha, grając z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, która była fatalnym graczem. Planowała dostać się do drużyny na pozycję ścigającego. W czasie wyprawy na ulicę Pokątną, udali się do sklepu, który otworzyli Fred i George. Ginny kupiła tam sobie swoje pierwsze zwierzątko. Małego, purpurowego Pufka Pigmejskiego, któremu dała na imię Arnold. thumb|242px|Ginny i Luna Pierwszego września spotkała się w pociągu z Deanem Thomasem, (byli parą, mimo że Ginny kochała Harry'ego – jedyną osoba, która o tym wiedziała, była Hermiona) ale spotkanie zakłócił Zachariasz Smith, który nie dając jej spokoju, wypytując o wydarzenia w Departamencie Tajemnic. Zmęczona jego towarzystwem, potraktowała go upiorogackiem. Zobaczył to nowy nauczyciel eliksirów, Horacy Slughorn. Ginny myślała, że zostanie ukarana, ale on zaprosił ją na lunch w swoim wagonie. Spotkania te były częścią tzw. Klubu Ślimaka, do którego Slughorn zapraszał wybitnych uczniów, lub tych, którzy mieli sławnych lub wpływowych krewnych. thumb|left|168px|Ginny na miotle Na początku roku szkolnego, rozpoczęły się testy do drużyn quidditcha. Harry został kapitanem i po testach przyjął Ginny do drużyny na pozycję ścigającego. Oprócz niej ścigającymi były Katie Bell i Demelza Robins. Po jednym z treningów, Harry i Ron nakryli Ginny i Deana, gdy ci całowali się. Harry poczuł wtedy pierwszy raz, że Ginny nie jest mu obojętna. Gdy Ron zaczął kłócić się z Ginny, Harry zasłonił ją sobą, ale w głębi ducha przyznał Ronowi rację. Ginny odpłaciła się Ronowi wytykając mu, że on nigdy nie całował się z żadną dziewczyną. Po tych słowach Ron próbował trafić Ginny zaklęciem, ale spudłował. thumb|Ginny Potter W czasie pierwszego meczu w sezonie, przeciw Ślizgonom, cała drużyna, nawet Ron, zagrała wybitnie. Jedynym mankamentem tego spotkania był bardzo stronniczy komentator, Zachariasz Smith, który przy każdej okazji starał się dopiec Gryfonom. Gdy Harry złapał znicza, Ginny wyhamowała, wpadając na stanowisko komentatorskie. Po meczu Gryfoni świętowali zwycięstwo w pokoju wspólnym. Ron, chcąc zrobić na złość Hermionie (która dwa lata wcześniej całowała się z Krumem) i Ginny, zaczął całować się z Lavender Brown. Ginny nazwała go podłym hipokrytą. Ginny spędziła święta z rodziną i Harrym w Norze. Po powrocie do Hogwartu miała spotkać się z Deanem, ale poszła do niego bez entuzjazmu. Gdy w marcu Ron otruł się w swoje urodziny, Ginny odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym i oboje wybaczyli sobie swoje wcześniejsze zachowania. thumb|185px|Ginny W czasie meczu z Puchonami, Rona zastępował Cormac McLaggen. W pewnym momencie zabrał on pałkarzowi pałkę i pokazywał, jak należy odbijać tłuczek. Harry chciał go zmusić do zajęcia się obroną, a wtedy McLaggen uderzył go pałką w głowę, uszkadzając mu czaszkę. Dean, który grał w miejsce Katie Bell, naśmiewał się z Harry'ego, co doprowadziło do kłótni z Ginny, jednak nie zerwali ze sobą. Ginny i Dean przeżywali kryzys i ostatecznie rozstali się w kwietniu, po tym, jak Ginny oskarżyła go o to, że pomaga jej wiecznie przechodzić przez dziurę pod portretem Grubej Damy. W rzeczywistości to Harry, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, otarł się o Ginny, gdy mijali się w wejściu do wieży Gryffindoru. Harry wypił wtedy eliskir szczęścia, Felix Felicis, ale ten incydent tylko przyspieszył to, co i tak wkrótce miało nastąpić. Zerwanie z Deanem nie pogorszyło nastroju Ginny, a wręcz przeciwnie. Stała się jeszcze weselszą osobą niż zwykle. Na treningach odgrywała nawet scenki, przedstawiające broniącego Rona i Harry'ego wrzeszczącego na McLaggena. Gdy Harry użył zaklęcie Sectumsempra na Malfoyu, dostał szlabany od Snape'a, przez co nie mógł zagrać w najważniejszym meczu przeciw Krukonom. Ginny stanęła w jego obronie, gdy Hermiona zaczęła robić mu z tego powodu wyrzuty. thumb|left|280px|Ginny i Harry w pokoju życzeń Z powodu nieobecności Harry'ego, Ginny musiała zastąpić go na pozycji szukającego. Oznaczało to, że Dean będzie musiał zagrać na pozycji ścigającego (przestał grać, gdy Katie Bell wróciła ze szpitala). Harry bał się, że jeśli Gryfoni – mimo ciężkiej sytuacji w tabeli – zdobędą puchar, to Ginny i Dean mogą w euforii zwycięstwa znów zacząć ze sobą chodzić. W czasie finałowego meczu, Harry siedział w gabinecie Snape'a, odrabiając szlaban. Gdy Snape pozwolił mu wracać, było już dawno po meczu. Kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, Ginny rzuciła mu się w ramiona, a on, wcale tego nie planując, pocałował ją. Ginny nigdy nie straciła nadziei, że będzie z Harrym i teraz jej marzenie się spełniło. Ginny zaczęła chodzić z Harrym, ale ich wspólny czas był mocno ograniczony, z powodu zbliżających się SUMów, które Ginny miała w tym roku zdawać. W czerwcu, śmierciożercy z pomocą Dracona dostali się do szkoły. W tym samym czasie Dumbledore i Harry udali się na poszukiwanie horkruksa Voldemorta. Harry przez cały rok podejrzewał, że Draco jest śmierciożercą. Nie podobało mu się też, że przez wiele czasu Draco był nieobecny na Mapie Huncwotów. Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli Malfoy ma zrobić coś niebezpiecznego dla reszty uczniów, to będzie to miało miejsce pod nieobecność dyrektora. Z tego powodu, zanim opuścił szkołę z Dumbledore'em, zostawił swoim przyjaciołom resztę eliksiru Felix Felicis. Ron, Neville i Ginny mieli pilnować Pokoju Życzeń, a Hermiona z Luną trzymały wartę przy gabinecie Snape'a. thumb|left|184px|W czasie bitwy Po jakimś czasie Draco wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń z Ręką Glorii, która świeci tylko dla tego, kto ją trzyma. Gdy Draco zauważył ich, wyrzucił Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności kupiony w sklepie Freda i George i pod osłoną mroku, wyprowadził śmierciożerców z pokoju. Ron i reszta przedarli się po omacku przez ciemność i natknęli się na członków Zakonu, którym Dumbledore kazał patrolować Hogwart podczas jego nieobecności. Poinformowali ich o zdarzeniu. W pobliżu Wieży Astronomicznej członkowie Zakonu dopadli śmierciożerców i zaczęła się walka. W trakcie tej potyczki, Ginny była atakowana za pomocą zaklęcia Cruciatus przez Amycusa Carrowa, ale dzięki eliksirowi szczęścia, który wypiła, śmierciożerca nie był w stanie jej trafić. W tym momencie pojawił się tam Harry i trafił Amycusa Impedimentą prosto w pierś. Śmierciożercę odrzuciło i upadając stracił przytomność. Ginny była w szoku, gdy okazało się, że Albus Dumbledore zginął z ręki Snape'a, a Billa zaatakował i poranił Fenrir Greyback. Gdy opowiadała Harry'emu o tym, co przydarzyło się jej bratu, drżał jej głos. Zdecydowana postawa Fleur, która nie odrzuciła Billa, mimo że jego twarz została na zawsze oszpecona sprawiła, że nie tylko pani Weasley ją zaakceptowała. Zrobiła to także Ginny. Ginny zdawała SUMy, pomimo tragicznych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w Hogwarcie. Wzięła też udział w pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Po pogrzebie, Harry zerwał z Ginny, gdyż bał się, że Voldemort dowie się, co ich łączy i będzie chciał ją wykorzystać, by go dopaść. Ciężko było mu to zrobić, ale nie chciał narażać jej życia. Zaakceptowała jego decyzję, ale nie straciła nadziei, że znów będą razem. Siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego thumb|181px|Ginny całuje Harry'ego w jego siedemnaste urodziny Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w momencie, w którym Harry skończy siedemnaście lat, zaklęcie ochronne jego matki przestanie działać i nie będzie już bezpieczny w domu Dursleyów. W tym celu Zakon Feniksa przygotował ewakuację Harry'ego do Nory. Praktycznie cała jej rodzina brała udział w operacji. Ginny w tym czasie miała czekać z matką na ich powrót. Kilka grup nie zdołało na czas dostać się do świstoklików i Ginny zaczęła się martwić o ich życie i tylko częściowo ulżyło jej, gdy Harry bezpiecznie trafił do Nory. Kiedy okazało się, że George stracił ucho, Ginny pomagała matce opatrzyć jego ranę. Kiedy wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny wrócili, odzyskała spokój, jednak zmąciła go wiadomość o śmierci Moody'ego. Przez następne kilka dni, Ginny nie spędzała zbyt wiele czasu z Harrym, z powodu ich wcześniejszego zerwania, jednak uczucie, którym go darzyła, nie uległo zmianie. Podczas obiadu, Harry zdradził, że on, Ron i Hermiona mają zadanie do wykonania, które pozwoli powstrzymać Voldemorta. Zbliżały się siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego i Ginny zastanawiała się, co mogłaby mu dać. Ostatecznie, zdecydowała się na inne rozwiązanie. Gdy nadszedł 31 lipca, Ginny zaprosiła Harry'ego do swojego pokoju i pocałowała go tak, jak nigdy przedtem. Miało mu to przypominać o niej, podczas wyprawy. Niestety te chwilę przerwali im Ron i Hermiona, która próbowała zatrzymać Rona. Ślub Billa i Fleur thumb|left|222px|Na weselu Pierwszego sierpnia, Ginny brała udział w ślubie Billa i Fleur jako druhna. Podczas wesela, wszyscy zostali poinformowani przez Patronusa Kingsleya, o zamordowaniu Ministra Magii i o tym, że śmierciożercy przyjdą szukać Harry'ego, wśród gości weselnych. Harry, razem z Ronem i Hermioną teleportowali się najpierw do pewnej kawiarni gdzie szybko dopadli ich śmierciożercy potem deportowali się na Grimmauld Place. Śmierciożercy przepytali gości, ale wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że nie widzieli Pottera. Było to spowodowane tym, że przed przybyciem gości, Harry wypił eliksir wielosokowy, z włosem rudego, mugolskiego chłopca i udawał kuzyna Weasleyów. Szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie Pierwszego września Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu. Wtedy Voldemort ostatecznie przejął Ministerstwo i uczynił Piusa Thicknesse'a Ministrem Magii. Dodatkowo dał Snape'owi posadę dyrektora Hogwartu. Śmierciożercy Amycus i Alecto Carrow, zostali mianowani nauczycielami Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i Mugoloznawstwa. W związku z tymi wydarzeniami, Ginny, Neville i Luna reaktywowali GD. Ginny wiedziała, że Dumbledore zapisał Harry'emu w testamencie miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Razem z Luną i Neville'em została złapana na próbie wykradzenia go z gabinetu Snape'a. Za karę Snape kazał im iść nocą z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu i zakazał im odwiedzania Hogsmeade. Gdy nadeszły ferie Wielkanocne, Ginny wróciła do Nory. Później Weasleyowie zostali zmuszeni do ukrywania się u ciotki Muriel. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|288px|Ginny w czasie Drugiej Bitwy Kiedy Harry wrócił do Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu Horkruksów, spotkał Neville'a i wielu innych członków GD w Pokoju Życzeń. Ukrywali się tam przed śmierciożercami, gdyż z ich strony groziło członkom GD śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy Neville zobaczył Harry'ego, użył zaczarowanego Galeona, do wezwania wszystkich członków GD. Obiecał to Ginny, gdy ta wyjeżdżała na Wielkanoc do domu. Ginny przybyła do Hogwartu razem ze swoimi braćmi i Lee Jordanem, aby wziąć udział w szykującej się bitwie. Jej rodzice nie byli zachwyceni z tego faktu i nalegali, by dziewczyna wróciła do domu. Ginny nie chciała jednak siedzieć bezpiecznie w domu, kiedy jej rodzina będzie walczyć na śmierć i życie. Wtedy Remus Lupin zaproponował, by pozostała w Pokoju Życzeń do czasu zakończenia bitwy. Pomysł spotkał się z ogólną aprobatą rodziny. Mimo zakazu ojca, Ginny podjęła walkę, ponieważ Harry potrzebował Pokoju Życzeń, by unicestwić horkruksa. W czasie walk zginął jej starszy brat, Fred. Bardzo przeżywała jego odejście. Później pomagała przy opiece nad rannymi podczas bitwy. Gdy przybyli śmierciożercy z rzekomo martwym Harrym, widok chłopaka prawie złamał jej serce, a kiedy walki rozgrzały na nowo, została prawie zabita przez Bellatriks Lestrange, którą później pokonała jej matka. Po zakończeniu bitwy świętowała razem z innymi w Wielkiej Sali. Późniejsze życie (1998-2020) thumb|192px|Ginny i Harry z dziećmi Po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny, Ginny i Harry kontynuowali swój związek. Ginny przez kilka lat grała w quidditcha dla Harpii z HolyheadJK Rowling czat z fanami, 30 lipca 2007. Przyjęła oświadczyny Harry'ego i w 2002 lub 2003 roku wzięła z nim ślub. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, przestała grać w quidditcha, by zająć się swoją rodziną. Aby być bliżej rodziny Ginny rozpoczęła pracę jako korespondentka quidditcha dla Proroka Codziennego. Z epilogu ostatniego tomu dowiadujemy się, że Harry i Ginny mają troje dzieci: Jamesa, Albusa i Lily. W 2014 roku w czasie Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu pojawiła się jako korespondentka dla Proroka Codziennego ze swoją rodziną. Wraz z nią, z ramienia Proroka współpracowała Rita Skeeter, która przeszkadzała Ginny, jak również innym w wykonywaniu obowiązków. Oburzyła się również, gdy Harry okazał publicznie uczucia swojej rodzinie, co uważała za chęć rozgłosu wokół swojej osoby. W dniu 1 września 2017 roku, Harry i Ginny odprowadzali swoje dzieci na stację King's Cross. Do 2020 roku, Ginny pracowała jako redaktor sportowy dla Proroka Codziennego. Charakterystyka thumb|left|234px|Profilowe zdjęcie Ginny Ginny odziedziczyła wygląd po rodzicach. Była średniego wzrostu i miała piwne oczy, podobnie jak jej matka,oraz intensywnie rude włosy, tak jak jej ojciec. Jej włosy miały intensywny lawendowy zapach. Ginny była uważana za jedną z najładniejszych dziewcząt w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jej nietypowa uroda przykuwała liczne spojrzenia chłopców. Ginny była bardzo naturalna, nie nosiła biżuterii i nie malowała się. Nie była szczególnie dziewczęca, co nie zmieniało faktu, że była bardzo atrakcyjna. Dorastanie z sześcioma braćmi ukształtowało w znacznym stopniu charakter Ginny. Była odważna i twarda. Gdy była młodsza, przestawała być sobą w obecności Harry'ego, w którym się zakochała. Nagle stawała się nieśmiała i nie potrafiła zachować spokoju, co sprawiało, że wszystko leciało jej z rąk. Dzięki poradom Hermiony, udało jej się przezwyciężyć nieśmiałość w stosunku do Harry'ego, co pozwoliło jej zaprzyjaźnić się z nim, a po jakimś czasie sprawiło, że odwzajemnił on jej uczucie. Draco Malfoy naśmiewał się z niej w księgarni Esy i Floresy, gdy Ginny miała pierwszy raz pójść do szkoły. Była gotowa udać się do ministerstwa, by ratować Syriusza, mimo tego, że z wizji Harry'ego wynikało, że Voldemort zjawił się tam osobiście. Gdy Zachariasz Smith, po wydarzeniach w ministerstwie nie dawał jej spokoju, Ginny nie bała się go zaatakować, by uwolnić się od tego natręta. W razie konieczności, nie wahała się też przeciwstawić Hermionie, gdy ta beształa Harry'ego za użycie Sectumsempry wobec Malfoya. Nie było by niezgodne z prawdą stwierdzenie, że Ginny miała pewne zdolności aktorskie, które pozwalały jej kłamać w przekonywujący sposób. Gdy w piątym tomie przebywała na Grimmauld Place, dowiedziała się od Tonks, że pokój, w którym odbywają się zebrania Zakonu, zabezpieczony jest Zaklęciem Nieprzenikalności. Aby to sprawdzić, podczas zebrania Ginny rzucała w drzwi łajnobombami. Po zebraniu jej matka spytała, kto porozrzucał te wszystkie łajnobomby. Ginny bez mrugnięcia okiem skłamała, że jest to robota Krzywołapa. Jej matka uwierzyła, po czym kazała iść Ginny do łazienki, w celu umycia rąk (które ubrudziła łajnobombami). Ginny była bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą, obdarzoną ogromną mocą. Nie miała problemów z zaklęciami obronnymi, dlatego dobrze sobie radziła podczas spotkań GD. W czwartej klasie udało jej się wyczarować cielesnego patronusa, a to sprawiało wiele problemów dorosłym czarodziejom. Jej patronus przybrał postać konia. Potrafiła dobrze rzucać uroki, szczególnie wyspecjalizowała się w upiorogackach – było to zaklęcie niewerbalne, a prawdopodobnie potrafiła już je wyczarować w trzeciej klasie. Była bardzo zdolna – świadczy o tym fakt, iż profesor Slughorn zaprosił ją do swojego elitarnego klubu, do którego przyjmował tylko czarodziejów, którzy mieli sławnych krewnych albo duże zdolności magiczne. Potrafiła również grać w qudditcha, zarówno na pozycji szukającego jak i ścigającego. Była dobra w lataniu na miotle. Relacje Rodzina thumb|left|242px|Rodzina Weasleyów Ginny wychowywała się w biednej, lecz kochającej się rodzinie. Stąd jej relacje z poszczególnymi jej członkami, były na ogół dobre. Jest najmłodszym dzieckiem i jedyną córką Weasleyów. Ze wszystkich braci, największym szacunkiem darzyła Billa. Zawsze broniła jego decyzji dotyczących wyglądu i ubioru. thumb|236px|Ginny z braćmi Dobre stosunki miała też z Charliem, natomiast nienajlepsze z Percym. Pogorszenie nastąpiło po tym, jak Percy pokłócił się z ojcem i wyprowadził się z domu. Gdy Percy pojawił się w Norze na święta w 1996 roku Ginny, Fred i George nie zmarnowali okazji by mu dopiec. Ginny miała dobre kontakty z bliźniakami, których w pewnym stopniu przypominała, pod kątem charakteru. Często zdarzało jej się kłócić z Ronem. Mimo to bracia bardzo troszczyli się o Ginny. Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart chcieli, aby dziewczyna wróciła do domu. Michael Corner thumb|left|214px|Ginny i Michael Corner Ginny i Michael Corner poznali się na szkolnym balu w 1994 roku i po jakimś czasie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. W następnym roku szkolnym, Ginny przyprowadziła Michaela i kilku jego znajomych, na spotkanie organizacyjne Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Zerwała z nim po meczu Gryffindoru z Ravenclawem, w którym zwyciężyli Gryfoni. Dean Thomas thumb|240px|Ginny z Deanem w Trzech Miotłach Ginny zaczęła spotykać się z Deanem pod koniec swojego czwartego roku nauki. Na początku była z nim szczęśliwa. Gdy wróciła do Hogwartu po Bożym Narodzeniu, nie wykazywała zbytniego entuzjazmu na myśl o tym, że ma się z nim spotkać. Pierwsza poważniejsza kłótnia między nimi, miała miejsce po tym, jak Cormac McLaggen w czasie meczu z Puchonami, złamał Harry'emu czaszkę, a Deana bardzo to rozbawiło. Ginny zawsze wściekała się, gdy Dean próbował pomagać jej przejść przez dziurę pod portretem. Ginny i Dean rozstali się z małą pomocą Harry'ego, który po wypiciu Felix Felicis i założeniu peleryny-niewidki, otarł się o nią, gdy razem z Deanem wchodziła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Harry Potter thumb|left|Ginny z Harrym Ginny i Harry spotkali się pierwszy raz na stacji King's Cross w 1991 roku. Dziewczynka zakochała się w nim. Swoje uczucia opisywała w Dzienniku Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. On uratował ją przed śmiercią, jaka miała nastąpić w Komnacie Tajemnic. Przed 1994 rokiem, Ginny była bardzo wstydliwa i nerwowa w jego obecności. Dzięki radom Hermiony, zmieniła się i mogła być sobą, przebywając w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry. Po jego rozstaniu z Cho, Harry spędzał z nią wiele czasu. Powoli obserwujemy, jak Harry zaczyna dostrzegać, że Ginny jest idealną dziewczyną dla niego. Czuł się też osobiście za nią odpowiedzialny. Kiedy widział jak ona całuje się z Deanem był zazdrosny. Wyznał to Hermionie, która z kolei powiedziała mu, że to samo czuje do Rona. Jednak jej związek z Deanem był krótki i szybko ze sobą zerwali. Po wygraniu przez Gryffindor pucharu Quidditcha, Harry i Ginny zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Po pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, Harry poprosił ją o chwilowe przerwanie związku, dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa, a przynajmiej nie ujawnianie tego, co do siebie czują. W czasie polowania na horkruksy Harry bardzo bał się o Ginny i nieraz spoglądał na mapie Huncwotów szukając jej śladów. Nie chciał też pozwolić jej walczyć w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart, argumentując, że nie jest jeszcze dorosła. Po klęsce Voldemorta, Harry i Ginny wznowili swój związek. Po jakimś czasie pobrali się. Później mieli razem troje dzieci: chłopców Jamesa Syriusza, Albusa Severusa i córeczkę Lily Lunę. Hermiona Granger thumb|232px|Ginny i Hermiona Hermiona Granger była dla Ginny jedną z lepszych koleżanek, potem jedną z przyjaciółek. Ginny była niewiele młodsza od Hermiony, więc dobrze się rozumiały. Gdy Hermiona bywała w Norze podczas wakacji, zawsze spała w pokoju Ginny. Hermiona darzyła Ginny zaufaniem, o czym świadczy fakt, że tylko jej powiedziała o tym, że Wiktor Krum zaprosił Hermionę na bal. Po balu zwierzyła się jej, że całowała się z Krumem. Hermiona odegrała ważną rolę w życiu Ginny. To dzięki jej radom, Ginny przestała bać się Harry'ego i ostatecznie została jego żoną. Z Hermioną prawie nigdy się nie kłóciły. Neville Longbottom thumb|left|Na balu z Neville'em Ginny została zaproszona przez Neville'a na bal świąteczny, organizowany z okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zgodziła się, ponieważ bal był od czwartej klasy, a ona była w trzeciej. W związku z tym myślała, że nie będzie mogła w nim wziąć udziału. Gdy Ron powiedział Ginny, że Harry nie ma z kim iść i że chętnie poszedłby z nią, zrobiło jej się żal, jednak poszła z Neville'em, gdyż obiecała mu to. Neville, podobnie jak Ginny, był w GD. Nigdy nie wahał się, by stawać w obronie przyjaciół, nawet w sytuacjach zagrożenia życia. Podczas jej szóstego roku ona, Neville i Luna byli przywódcami sabotujących nowy reżim uczniów. Darzyła Neville'a przyjaźnią. W późniejszych latach Harry i Ginny wciąż przyjaźnili się z Neville'em, co można wywnioskować z epilogu siódmego tomu. Luna Lovegood thumb|Ginny i Luna Ginny była jedną z nielicznych przyjaciółek Luny. Często zmuszała innych ludzi, by przestali nazywać ją Pomyluną, z powodu jej dziwnych poglądów i wierzeń. Luna także lubiła Ginny, czego wyraz dała podczas komentowania meczu Gryfonów z Puchonami. Powiedziała wtedy, że bardzo lubi Ginny, bo jest miła. Luna w swoim pokoju miała powieszony rysunek, z pięcioma portretami i podpisem przyjaciele. Oprócz Harry'ego, Rona, Hermiony i Neville'a, była tam też podobizna Ginny. Ważnym dowodem na przyjaźń Ginny z Luną jest też fakt, że córka Harry'ego i Ginny swoje drugie imię odziedziczyła właśnie po Lunie (Lily Luna Potter). Fleur Delacour thumb|150px|Szwagierka Ginny Ginny poznała Fleur Delacour podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego w 1994 roku. Nie była nią wtedy szczególnie zainteresowana. Gdy jednak dowiedziała się o związku Billa i Fleur, była bardzo zaskoczona i zła. Od początku nie lubiła dumnej i nieco apodyktycznej Francuzki między innymi dlatego, że traktowała ją jak małą dziewczynkę. Ginny naśmiewała się z niej za jej plecami i przezywała Fleur "Flegma", ze wględu na jej gardłowy głos. Stosunek Ginny do narzeczonej starszego brata zmienił się, gdy ta nie porzuciła Billa po tym, jak został zaatakowany przez wilkołaka. Nimfadora Tonks thumb|150px|Przyjaciółka Ginny, Nimfadora|left Ginny i Nimfadora Tonks po raz pierwszy spotkały się w 1995 roku w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa, gdzie Ginny wraz z rodziną spędziła wakacje. Ona i Hermiona od razu polubiły niezdarną czarownicę. Lubiły spędzać razem czas i żartować. Gdy Bill ogłosił swoje zaręczyny z Fleur, Ginny miała nadzieję, że jeszcze zmieni zdanie i zainteresuje się Tonks. thumb|Tonks rozbawia Ginny Po tym, jak Nimfadora została zabita przez swoją ciotkę, Bellatriks Lestrange, Ginny pojedynkowała się z nią, choć nie wiadomo, czy była świadoma, że to Bellatriks była morderczynią Tonks. W późniejszym czasie Ginny utrzymywała bliskie stosunki z synem Nimfadory, Tedem Lupinem. Etymologia Imię Ginewra jest celtyckim imieniem żeńskim oznaczające „kobietę w wyścigu”. Ciekawostki * Ginevra jest włoską formą imienia Guinevere. Guinevere jest imieniem żony Króla Artura z Legend ArturiańskichMedia Rodzina, Wywiad z Rowling. * Kwiatowy zapach włosów Ginny jest jednym z zapachów, które Harry wyczuwa podczas wdychania amortencji. * J. K. Rowling stwierdziła, że bardzo lubi postać Ginny Weasley. * Harry i Ginny przypominają rodziców Harry'ego – Jamesa i Lily. Harry ma kruczoczarne włosy i okulary, a Ginny ma rude włosy jak Lily. Jedyne co ich różni od Jamesa i Lily to oczy. Harry ma zielone, James – orzechowe, Lily miała zielone, a Ginny – brązowe. * Ginny umiała bardzo dobrze naśladwać ludzi (np. Fleur albo Umbridge). * Filmowa Ginny Weasley miała błękitne oczy. * W filmach wątek związku Ginny i Michaela Cornera został pominięty, co nie ma miejsca w grze na podstawie filmu. * Harry i Ginny mają wiele wspólnych cech, jeśli chodzi o Lorda Voldemorta - oboje byli dzięki niemu tymczasowo wężouści, byli przez niego krótko opętani, a także stracili członków rodziny z jego powodu. * Wielu fanów uważało, że Ginny było skrótem od Virginia. Później ustalono, że imię Ginny brzmi Ginevra, kiedy ciotka Muriel nazwała ją tak podczas ślubu Billa i Fleur. * 18 kwietnia 2016 roku, J.K. Rowling na swoim oficjalnym koncie na twitterze, udostępniła zdjęcie projektów różdżek głównych boheterów. Ujawniono wtedy, ze różdżka Ginny jest wykonana z cisu, tak samo jak różdżka Toma Riddle`a. * Według Harry'ego Pottera jej najbardziej atrakcyjną cechą są jej rude włosy. * W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 2, Ginny i Neville Longbottom wspinają się na jednej z klatek schodowych i wpadają na Harry'ego podczas bitwy. Neville zapytał Pottera, czy widział Lunę Lovegood, a potem wyznaje Ginny i Harry'emu, że zakochał się w Lunie i poszedł jej szukać. Harry i Ginny dzielą szybki pocałunek, Potter zamierzał powiedzieć Ginny, że ją kocha, ale dziewczyna szybko powiedziała mu, że wie, i oboje wrócili do tego, co robili, zanim się spotkali. Taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca w książce. Występowanie thumb|Ginny jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Harry Potter i Zakazana Podróż * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter For Kinect * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault de:Ginevra Molly Weasley fr:Ginny Weasley en:Ginny Weasley ru:Джинни Уизли cs:Ginny Weasleyová es:Ginny Weasley it:Ginevra Weasley fi:Ginevra Weasley nl:Ginny Wemel no:Gunilla Wiltersen sv:Ginny Weasley ja:ジニー・ウィーズリー zh:金妮·韦斯莱 he:ג'יני וויזלי et:Ginevra Weasley el:Τζίνι Oυέσλι sl:Ginny Weasley sh:Džinevra Vizli ca:Ginevra Weasley sr:Џинерва Визли gl:Ginevra Weasley tr:Ginny Weasley he:ג'יני וויזלי pt-br:Ginevra Weasley tr:Ginny Weasley uk:Джіні Візлі ar:‎جينيرفا ويزلي ro:Ginevra Weasley Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1981 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1992 Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Fani Gilderoya Lockharta Kategoria:Ścigający Kategoria:Szukający Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Fani Harpii z Holyhead Kategoria:Korespondenci Proroka Codziennego Kategoria:Poeci